elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kone MonoSpace
.]] MonoSpace is the machine room less elevator product line of Kone, GiantKone and MacGregor KoneBefore this company was taken over by Kone on 2005.. The version of the MonoSpace for low-rise installations in the United States is called EcoSpace and has been a replacement for hydraulic elevators since Kone discontinued making hydraulic elevators in 2007, although the EcoSpace was introduced before Kone hydraulic elevators were discontinued; the MonoSpace is retained for mid-rise buildings. Order-Spacel is a product originally renamed from MonoSpace in Japan only and introduced by Toshiba.When Toshiba went under partnership with Kone. History The MonoSpace elevator was first invented and introduced in 1996 and has becoming very popular at the beginning of the 21st century. They are mainly found in the United Kingdom, Hong Kong, and other European and Asian countries.Due the legal responsibility. Hong Kong first machine room less elevator which allowed to install in 2000 and that is a MonoSpace elevator. (See: hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator) Features The MonoSpace elevator uses the signature EcoDisc hoisting motor and Regenerative Drive system. EcoDisc motor The EcoDisc motor was first introduced in 1996. It is a big green disc shaped-like motor installed on the top of the side shaft wall. The EcoDisc motor was first used to power the MonoSpace elevators, but soon expanded to most of the Kone elevator product line, such as the MiniSpaceWhich either just simply using Machine Room Less elevator products or using totally redesigned machines to put them into a machine room., EcoSystem MR, Alta, JumpLift, TranSys, and NanoSpace elevators. The EcoDisc motor has many benefits; such as superior material and energy efficiency, using no oil at all, has a permanent magnet synchronous motor in combination with frequency control and low friction gearless construction, all of which combine to be able to use only half the power needed by comparable conventional systems. Not only that, it is half the weight of a conventional power unit, and is very simple, with only one moving part, making it very smooth and quiet to operate. In 2013, Kone started to provide another type of hoisting machine also called EcoDisc but it was totally redesigned which make the motor smaller than original-sized motorAnimation of Kone’s new elevator solutions and that will force Kone to distinguish between original-sized motor or smaller-sized motor. To make MonoSpace and MiniSpace (mid-rise model only) both have two different types of motors to make the model name both start with 'S'S MonoSpace and S MiniSpace installed with original design EcoDisc hoisting motor. and 'N'N MonoSpace and N MiniSpace installed with new generation design EcoDisc hoisting motor.. Regenerative Drive The MonoSpace elevator features a Regenerative Drive, which is able to convert excess energy generated by an elevator into electricity that can be reused by any other component found in the building. While normal elevator systems only produce excess heat that has to be removed from the building (using up even more energy), the Regenerative Drive instead not only reduces electricity consumption, but also makes the excess usable. Very little, if at all, excess energy is wasted. There are many versions of this technology made by other big elevator companies, but Kone has taken the spotlight due to its efficiency and popularity. Benefits *Saves building space, as the EcoDisc motor and all equipment are above shaft pit. *Uses no oil, therefore reduce the risk of oil spills and fire. *Saves building electricity up to 30-40% (compared to hydraulic elevators). *No vibration, therefore creates a smooth ride (if the landlord take very well maintainance). Detriments *Loud high frequency sounding when the elevator is running (because the Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive).hkelev - Elevator work with Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive *Loud motor brake sounding when the motor start and stopExamples: Ecodisc in brighton, Ecodisc at Woodlane London underground station and Brand New Kone Ecodisc M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator at the footbridge - North Point Road (Near to North Point Road and King's Road), North Point, Hong Kong (because the motor brake active and release) *Life epenctancy is shorter compared to older elevators. *Equipment can be harder to maintain. Notable installations Indonesia *City Plaza - Wisma Mulia, Jakarta *Best Western Teluk Gong, Jakarta (2013) *IKEA Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten (2014) *Hartono Elektronik, Surabaya (2012) *National Hospital Surabaya *Ramayana Resort Kuta, Bali *Grand Kuta Hotel and Residence, Bali (2009) *Grand Whiz Kuta Hotel, Bali (2011) *Ibis Hotel Kuta, Bali (2012) *Ibis Styles Dewi Sri Hotel, Bali (2013) *All Seasons Denpasar, Bali (2011) *Double Six Luxury Hotel, Bali (2013) Singapore *313@Somerset, Singapore (2009) *The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands, Singapore (2009) *Jurong West Community Club, Singapore (2006) *Ikea Tampines, Singapore (2007) *Kampong Ubi Community Club *One Degree 15 Club/Hotel, Sentosa Island Other countries *Beijing Capital International Airport, Beijing, PRC (2008) *Westfield London, White City, London, United Kingdom (2008) *Heathrow Airport Terminal 3, London, United Kingdom Trivia *The MonoSpace elevator series currently in production (except the United States and Canada) are the MonoSpace 500, 700, 3000 and 3000S. *In the United States and Canada, the series in the EcoDisc family currently in production are the EcoSpace, MonoSpace, and EcoSystem MR. *There are three series of EcoDisc motor currently in production; MX 10, MX 20 and MX 100. **MX 10 is mostly used in the MonoSpace and other Kone's MRL elevators. **MX 20 is larger than MX 20 and mostly used in the MiniSpace MR and also some Kone modernization elevators. **MX 100 is a much larger motor than MX 10 and MX 20 and only used in Alta high speed elevators. It is also the largest motor in the EcoDisc family. *The Polaris destination dispatch elevator systam can also be in part of the MonoSpace elevators. *Kone and Toshiba had a contract for the installation of new EcoDisc motors to Toshiba elevator cabs for new installations on the East West and North South Line MRT stations in Singapore. An example of this can be found in Chinese Garden, Redhill, and Clementi stations. *Most mistakenly refers the name EcoDisc as the elevator model (instead of MonoSpace or EcoSpace). The EcoDisc is actually the name of the traction motor. Gallery KONE EcoDisc Logo.jpg|Kone EcoDisc logo was mounted with KSS 520 fixtures KONE EcoDisc.jpg|Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (MonoSpace 3000S) Kone EcoDisc.jpg|Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (MonoSpace 3000S) White Kone EcoDisc.jpg|The white version of the Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (MonoSpace 3000S) Kone-Regenerative-Drive-EcoDisc.jpg|Kone original-sized EcoDisc hoisting machine (by Kone) Kone EcoDisc Car-Top Control.jpg|A Car-Top Control after the Kone EcoDisc introduced. EcoDisc motor LMK Jakarta.JPG|EcoDisc motor in Avenue of the Stars - Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta, Indonesia. IMG_1697.JPG|Bottom view of the EcoDisc motor, with the traction ropes and sheave are clearly seen. 769927.1.high.jpg|KONE EcoDisc logo. EcoDisc MiniSpace.jpg|EcoDisc motors used as Kone MiniSpace elevators after modernization. Note External links *Kone MonoSpace product overview (United States site) *Kone MonoSpace product brochure **Kone S MonoSpace product brochure (with original design EcoDisc hoisting motor) **Kone N MonoSpace product brochure (with new generation design EcoDisc hoisting motor) *Different types of the EcoDisc motors *Toshiba - Order-Spacel Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Elevator models